Witching Hour Part 1
by natureluvingfreak
Summary: Hazel Foxx is the unluckiest person ever. She stumbles upon a vampire and werewolf fighting. What will become of her?


**Chapter 1**

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What are you doing?" What did I just do? I started running, but at the same time my foot hit a pot hole. I fell onto the pavement. They came closer. "Somebody help me, please!" I screamed, but nobody was around to hear me. They were much closer now. This is the end. It's over.

"Hazel! Wake up," a familiar voice called to me. "Wake up." Moments later I awoke to see my mother standing over me.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Another nightmare," she said. "Want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways."

"Okay, but if you need anything let me know." With that said she me.

I hate that nightmare. It's always the same. I got out my diary and pen that I kept in the drawer of my nightstand beside the bed. I began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I had that nightmare again. What is it now? 3__rd__ night in a row? I think so. I should stop eating so many sweets before bed. I think that's what's giving me that nightmare. No. I'm sure it is. But enough for tonight. I have school in about two hours. I'm going to take a shower, get ready, and probably look up a couple of things. That's all for now._

_Hazel ^ ^_

I put my stuff up and got out of bed. I started walking to the door then stopped. It felt like someone was staring at me. I turned and went to my window. Nobody was there. Hmm. I think I'll take that bath now.

Ah, much better. What is that noise? I guess I should go check it out. I walked out the front door and into the street. It sounded like someone was getting beat up. I went back inside and got my bat. I started searching for the direction the noise came from. There it is. The noise was coming from the alley beside the house. I went into the alley and saw it.

Two images were clashing back and forth, but it was hard to tell who they were and what exactly they were doing. It looked like they were fighting. One flung the other into the side of the dumpster and started attacking him full on. The other one caught his arm in mid air and threw him into the air. He then jumped on the poor guy and the attacks came. The dumpster was bent, and the street was destroyed. They were still going at it.

It was exactly like my dream. I couldn't help up shouting. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing?" Just like in my dream they stopped fighting and started coming after me. One was really pale from what I could see in the light that came from the street. It looked like he was fighting with a giant dog. They were really close to me now. "Somebody help me, please!" I screamed, knowing that this was like my dream and nobody would hear me. I saw them smile at each other and then they lunged at me. I felt two sharp pains: one on the left side of my shoulder and one on the right side of my neck. This is it. I'm going to die. It's just like my dream, but this time I won't wake up. Soon, everything went black.

I woke up to the smell of anesthetics, and I knew where I must be. I looked around in the cold, white room. I really had to use the bathroom. I could barely move when I started to get off the bed. It took a lot of strength to do so. I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. After I went to the bathroom, I went straight for the mirror.

I wasn't entirely surprised when I saw how I looked. My hair was all matted up, and I desperately needed a shower. It won't take that long. I guess a quick shower won't hurt, but first I gotta brush this nasty hair. I went over to the bed and found a little beige bag. It was packed with a brush, extra clothes, soap, razors, deodorant, hair stuff, books, and shampoo and conditioner. Thank you mom. I knew it was her. Who else would bring this stuff? I bent down to get the bag and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I had forgotten all about it.

I looked in the mirror again. I lifted up my neck and found a bite mark, probably from the boy. Then I pushed my hospital gown a little off my shoulder and inspected the giant dog bite. They both looked pretty bad, but they had already started to scab over. I hope it doesn't get infected. Then I remembered I needed a shower. As I went to get into the shower I slipped and my shoulder hit the wall. The dog bite started bleeding. I hurried into the shower to wash it off. There was a lot of blood, and I wondered why my luck was so bad. I watched the blood mix in with the water and go down the drain until eventually the water was clear again. The hot water felt really good. I was in the shower a good hour and a half before I started to shrivel up. It's time to get out.

I stepped out of the shower carefully. I didn't want to slip again. I took my time putting on my eyeliner and fixing my hair. I never really fixed my hair or put on anything more than eyeliner. I usually just straightened and went on my way, but for some reason I had decided to spend a little extra time on my hair. When I was done blow drying and straightening my hair, I put on the rest of my clothes and opened up the bathroom door. I suddenly knew why I had spent a little extra time. Taylor Cross was sitting on my bed.

"Took you long enough," he teased. Taylor had been my best friend for seven years, since third grade. We did everything together. When we were little, our parents let us have sleepovers, but we had to stay in the living with people watching us like a hawk. I didn't really mind, and I don't think he did either. We just enjoyed each other's company. Lately my feelings for him had changed. Being his friend simply wasn't good enough anymore. I wanted us to be something more than just friends, but I knew he didn't feel the same way.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I ran to give him a big hug, ignoring my pain.

"Well, I dropped you off some stuff and got hungry. When I came back, you were in the shower."

"You brought my things?" I asked, embarrassed. "I thought my mom did. Thanks Tae." He looked at me with solemn eyes. "What's wrong?" I was worried.

"What happened last night Hae?" he was worried. He tried look calm, but his eyes betrayed him.

"I- nothing."

"Hazel Elizabeth Foxx. You tell me what happened," he was really upset.

"I had that nightmare again, and when I woke up, I heard noises. I went to investigate and came upon two guys fighting. When they saw me," I swallowed hard. "When they saw me, they came after me. Nobody was around to help me."

"Why did you go outside in the first place?" his voice was harsh.

"I don't know really. Something just pulled me to them. I don't know what it was or why it happened but it did. I can't change what happened Tae."

"You don't think I don't know that!" he exploded. I had never seen him this mad before. "You could have been kill Hazel! You could have been killed, and I wasn't there to protect you! You're my best friend. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." He was crying now. That's one of the things I liked about Taylor. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions to me, but I had never seen him cry before. I started crying too.

"I'm so sorry Tae." I embraced him, and started stroking his dark brown hair. "I'll never go out at night without someone ever again. Please stop crying. You're making me cry."

He looked up at me and started to laugh. His laughter was infectious. I started laughing with him. For some reason we couldn't stop laughing. Then he got serious.

"I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you Hae. I love you."

My heart jumped at his words. "I love you too, Tae." I knew we meant it in two totally different ways. Maybe we were meant to be friends only. I would have to learn to accept it I guess.

"Hae?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Maybe he wants to be more than just friends too!

"Well I uh-" he was interrupted by my mother.

"Good afternoon you two," she said smiling. "The doctor said you can come home now Hazel. You need a ride Taylor?"

"No thanks Nina. I brought my truck with me. I guess I'll go now. Talk to you guys later."

"Bye Tae," we both said.

"Alright. Are you ready to go Hae?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my stuff and we can leave."


End file.
